Who Knew?
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: When Harry disappears from the face of the wizarding world, Ginny is left behind. Song by PINK, JKRowling owns everything, told in Ginny's POV. YES IT IS SLASH! Drarry! This story was the first one I ever wrote. XD Review please, too!


**Copyright: All characters belong to the owner of everything, JKRowling. The song is owned by P!NK (Pink). I own nothing. Just the plot-line.**

**A/N: This story has been on The Hex Files but I've decided to put it on here too because I haven't done a story in aaaageeees. Yes, aaaageeees. And also, yes, I do need to have aaaaall of thoooose extra vowels in XD. This story had been written in... WHAT?! Omg... I only wrote this on 24th March 07! My word... I thought it was like a year and a bit ago! Well, in that case, this story is only 9 months minus a week old. Anyhow, on with the story! Ginny's POV. Yup, it is indeed Slash. Well done, here's some chocolate...**

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_

I remember ... He took my hand and led me to The Room of Requirement. We talked. He told me he would always be around, no matter what. I always thought that he would be around forever. I believed in everything he said to me; it must have been all lies. Why else would he go and leave us all? Why?

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

Three years from that time he had said that he loved me and wanted to be with me forever, he had disappeared from all of our lives. If anyone had said that when we were together, I would have hit them with a Bat Bogey Hex. That would have sorted them out. But still, you did say forever. Everyone said that it wouldn't last. I said that it would. I suppose I was just clouded up in too much 'love' that I didn't see it coming.

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything_

I can still remember when we were in sixth year: happily cuddling each other, snogging, and talking. We thought it was the right thing at the time, but, apparently, it wasn't. I was convinced at the time. I was a fool; a stupid red-headed fool who took things for granted. You haven't been in touch with any of us: Hermione, Ron, me, all of my family. At least let us know you are safe... An owl... Anything. We are desperate. Perhaps if I wish really hard, you will come back. I wish...

_When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

I remember Luna telling me to think about everything. Her explanation for her ramblings was that when she was young, she thought her life was complete, until her mother died. I still didn't know what she was on about, so I dismissed it as one of her Random-Things-That-Aren't-Real. How wrong I was. Her face is in my mind now, retelling me what she said. It makes sense now. She knew what was coming - she was trying to warn me, but I ignored her. He lied to me. Or he might have just moved on. No one knows.

_Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened_

Your face replaces Luna's in my mind, telling me how you loved me, but, then it changes suddenly to the day you left. I still cry about it at night. But, I've got something to look forward to; you are coming back - you're bringing a friend, but you are still coming back, coming back to me. I cannot wait! I keep smiling at odd occasions; humming a happy tune that I've made up, or just plain being funny. Not funny as in ha-ha! Funny, as in odd funny. Oh well, that is me, so I can't help it, I suppose. It is not my fault I've got something good happening very soon! I just can't forget your face - I wonder if your appearance or personality has changed? If so, what happened?

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew_

I'm thinking about the last kiss that we had. Every night I bring it from the back of my mind and cherish it. Usually my eyes go all watery, but, I've learnt how to keep myself from crying. I've changed since you have gone. You probably won't recognise my personality now. I will recognise your personality from a mile away. Time messes lots of things up, doesn't it? My mind goes blurry when I try to remember a bad thing that had happened to us. It might just be that I automatically block these things out. I wouldn't know. At night, when I finally fall asleep, you appear in my mind. You always have a shadowy someone on your arm. You smile. Not at me, at your shadowy someone. Then I wake up. I convince myself it was a nightmare, it cannot be real. But I wouldn't know.

_My darling  
My darling  
Who knew_

I see you walking up our garden path. You've got your friend close by you. My mother dashes around, making sure everything is ready and in place and that everyone is ready, before hurrying up to the door. She's lost weight, Mum has; she's been worrying about you. She's not the plumpish woman who practically adopted you that you remember. Her personality might be pretty much the same, but her appearance has changed. Not much, but she has changed. I can't believe this is happening. Just last week, I didn't know that you would be coming back, I was still grieving. Crying. Who would have guessed you would come back?

_My darling  
I miss you_

My mum opens the door. We hear my Mum's warm voice, welcoming you back into the house. We are all in the dining room so I can't hear your voice properly. I can't see you. I can sense you, though. I am still excited.

_My darling  
Who knew_

Mum swings the door open, to reveal my darling. He has changed. His face is different. His eyes are brighter. His hair is messier and blacker - if that is possible. He doesn't have his glasses. It suits him. I get ready to jump up and hug and kiss him, but then he speaks. He says that he wants to bring his boyfriend in before we go mental on him by hugging him and everything like that. Number 1: He's going out with someone?!?! Number 2: Boyfriend?!?! I never knew he was gay. He went out with me! But the next thing shocks us all. His boyfriend walks nervously into the room and lets his hood drop. We all gasp. Ron says something about 'That bloody Ferret!'

It's Draco Malfoy.

_Who knew?_

And right then and there, it becomes too much. I faint.

**A/N: Haha. I know. You all love me. Or hate me. I dunno. This was I think the first ever fanfiction story I had ever done. **_**Ever.**_** I'm not kidding. I did have a Beta person though... that explains why it's slightly better than my other story's XD Haha. Only kidding. But I did have a Beta. LOL. **

**...I've just realised something too. When I put '9 months minus a week old' I never realised that... IT'S CHRISTMAS IN A WEEK! -faints-**

_**Reviews make the world go round.**_** Well they do to me.**


End file.
